Sue vs Sophia
This is when Sue fights off Sophia for Noby’s heart has begun in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. Sue: Okay Sophia. It’s you and me, who gets to win Noby’s heart. Sophia: Foolish girl!! You know I had already won Noby’s heart once. And I shall do it again! Sue: a sword and shield Not going to happen!! Sophia: Fine! :Sophia ::Have it your way, but ::I’m the mermaid queen remember ::I know you and Noby have a great time, ::But you have broken his heart and I had fixed it. :Sue ::No you didn’t all you did is put him under you spell ::To take him away from me ::I can’t let you have him ::He’s mine :Sophia ::Okay then Sue, Let’s see who gets to win Noby’s heart! ::I accept that challenge and now is time ::Noby is mine Sophia: a sword and shield We’ll see about that! her sword Sue: Sophia’s attacks Sophia: You’re very clever, but can you keep up with my speed! Sue: I don’t care how fast you go, I will win Noby back!! You’ll see!! Sophia: Very well then. :Sophia ::You really think you can defeat me ::But you can’t because ::I’m the most strongest queen ::And Noby will be mine :Sue ::You’re wrong ::I know that Noby loves me ::Just like I love him ::And the matter of fact Noby will be mine Sophia: Well, I guess that’s how it starts isn’t it? Sue: Oh, yeah!! Meanwhile Noby: Where’s Sue? Doraemon; She’s fighting Sophia for your heart. Noby: gasps Tino: Don’t worry, Sue we’ll be fine. I’d promise. Noby: I hope so. Sue: her sword Sophia: That is pathetic. You think that could stop me :Sophia ::You can’t deny the fact ::That I had won Noby’s heart ::And now he’s mine ::And there is nothing you can do ::To stop me! :Sue ::I will stop you ::And win Noby back ::I really do love him ::I know him ever since ::Sometimes I get mad ::But didn’t meant to break his heart ::I love him with all of my heart! :Sophia ::We’ll see about that ::After all ::Noby is mine and Sophia continue fighting, as they ending up outside of water comes out and fights Sophia Rick O'Connell: his gun Sue: What are you doing!? Rick O'Connell: Hey you, hey! Sue: Rick! Get out of here! This is my fight! Sophia: Blossom's foot It's my fight! Blossom And you all gonna die! and Sophia fight Doraemon: They're in trouble! and Sophia continue their fight punches Sophia, but she is outmatched by her Sue: (Darn it, Sophia’s strong! There’s no way I can bet her, except the sun. Of course the sun dries her up. If I can lure her into it) Sophia! Try to kill me I dare you! Sophia: Oh I will kill you, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! Noby: SUE!! Look out!! Sophia: This ends now!! Sue: Yeah! it Sophia: What the…?! Oh no! The sun! I need water. and falls into the water and she refreshed Doraemon: Oh so that was her plan all along. Brian: What? Elsa: What do you mean? Tino: Sue was luring Sophia into the sun so she would dry up and needed water to survive. Brian: Oh! I get it! Tino: That’s right because Sophia is a mermaid. Mermaids are half-human and half-fish, remember. Cadance: Yeah! Sneech: Sue had finally won Noby back!! Tammy: Hooray!!! Noby: Way to go Sue!! Sue: landed on the ground Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes